Not Your Princess
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya's wicked cousin transforms the eighteen-year-old Kuchiki heir into a woman, Aizen taichou agrees to help, in exchange for a small favor...Aizen/fem Bya and Aizen/Bya yaoi...lots of wicked fun!


**Not Your Princess**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(For Kittykins! Thanks so much for the support you give so many of my stories with your enthusiastic reviews. Also for HaruB13, Geecee and Sariniste who enjoy the wicked fun of Aizen/Bya romance. :) I am happy to honor your requests for more Aizen/Bya love and I hope you really enjoy this! This is part gender bender and part yaoi, a little AU and lots of fun, but mostly based on canon.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Despised**

"Tsuyoshi-san!" hissed a soft, male voice as the young man carried an unconscious youth into the bushes, where several others had gathered, waiting, "You were able to subdue him? How?"

"Huh," huffed the other, dropping his senseless charge carelessly onto the ground, "I told you he is a trusting fool. I told him that I needed some help training my kido and he offered to help. I just waited until his back was turned and knocked him out. It was easy."

He glared disdainfully down at the collapsed shinigami, shaking his head.

"Foolish...foolish, Cousin," he said reprovingly, "I guess you will know now not to turn your back on me...not that you will be able to do anything about it."

"Y-you aren't going to really hurt him, are you, Tsuyoshi-san?" asked a teen girl, worriedly, "You will get all of us in trouble, for sure!"

"Well, Aiya-chan," Tsuyoshi laughed, "that depends on what you mean by hurt. If you mean, will he be injured physically, not really. But he will be hurt in a way he very much deserves. Listen closely!"

He leaned into the circle of gathered students and whispered something that set them laughing. Then, he turned back to his unconscious cousin and leaned over him, placing his hands on the youth's chest and speaking a complex incantation. The gathered students gasped softly as violet light flared around Tsuyoshi's hands and slowly enveloped his cousin's prone body. They backed away and began to scatter as the power around the youth reached its zenith, lighting up the clearing they stood in and leaving them with the very real possibility of being discovered.

"Come on!" Tsuyoshi urged them, "Before anyone comes!"

The group flash stepped away, leaving the unconscious youth on the ground, the light around his slender form flickering and beginning to fade. Finally, the light winked out entirely, and the young man was left curled beneath the trees, in the darkness. Wind whispered in the tree branches, and water gurgled in a nearby stream, but all else was quiet and still until a flash step sounded and a tall, brown haired, brown-eyed man appeared.

He wore a shihakushou, as all shinigamis did, but also wore the white haori of a taichou. He looked down through his glasses with an air of intense curiosity as he spotted the huddled form on the ground, then frowned as he recognized the reiatsu around the unconscious person as that of the recently confirmed Kuchiki heir, eighteen-year-old Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hmmm, interesting," he said softly, moving closer and kneeling next to the noble, "Well, you do not seem to be in danger of dying, but something has happened to you, ne? Let's see what it is."

He gently turned Byakuya onto his back, then stared in surprise.

"What is this?" he mused.

He looked in the direction that he sensed a group of teens had recently gone, then looked back at the collapsed Kuchiki heir. His gaze intensified as he moved closer and examined the feminine curves of his transformed body.

"I see," he mused, "So, they were looking to humiliate you, Byakuya. But do not worry. I think that I can help you. But first, you would probably appreciate it if I took you somewhere more private."

He bent and lifted the young man's slender form into his arms, catching his breath softly at the feel of Byakuya's fine skin where it brushed against him, and the gentle, lovely scent of sakura that coalesced around them.

"Hmmm, I can see why this particular form of torment they chose for you makes sense," Aizen commented, a smile touching his lips, "You make a lovely young woman, Kuchiki Byakuya...although I doubt that you would much appreciate me saying so."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head briefly, then flash stepped through the trees, invoking his zanpakutou's shikai to keep him concealed from the eyes of any whose path he might cross. But the teens who had attacked Byakuya were long gone, and it was late for anyone to be about.

Aizen reached the building that housed the instructors, then slipped inside and sought his room. Entering, he closed the door behind him and carried Byakuya to the bed. He laid the noble down and touched his forehead lightly to deepen his sleep. Then, he carefully undressed the young man, revealing his transformed body. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the soft, pale expanses of flesh, the cutely rounded, full breasts and erect, pink nipples. And an appreciative gleam entered his eyes as he quietly examined the perfect, flat abdomen and the curled hairs of the noble's nether region. A light flush about his face and throat made the total effect almost dizzying and the beautiful scent of cherry blossoms was beginning to make him feel intensely aroused.

"Interesting," he said softly, leaning over the young man turned woman, "You may not enjoy your transformation, but may I say, you are one very attractive noble princess, Byakuya."

At the mention of his name, Byakuya stirred and his eyelids fluttered and opened. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, then slowly found Aizen Sousuke. The dark orbs blinked and focused, then widened as it struck him that a) he had been partially undressed, b) It appeared that Aizen Sousuke had done the undressing and c) his body looked to no longer be male, but was female instead. Byakuya's eyes widened in dismay and he struggled to find words.

"Aizen taichou," he managed finally, "Aizen taichou, what have you _done_ to me?"

"What have I done to you?" Aizen repeated, frowning, "I assure you that I 'did' nothing to you but find you collapsed and in this state, and I brought you back here, to my quarters to offer you some privacy."

"B-but...you _undressed_ me!" the noble said accusingly, "Why did you...?"

"Byakuya," Aizen said calmly, "Isn't that obvious? I undressed you because I noticed the change in your appearance and I was trying to ascertain how you had been transformed so that I could find a way to return you to normal. I only bared your body to examine you."

"Ah," said the youth, his eyes flickering aggressively, "That does make sense. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. But...you said that you could change me back?"

"I said that I was looking for a way to do so. Yes," Aizen answered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he spoke, "However, I am still working on that...first, I need to learn how you were transformed and then I will know what it will take to help you regain your proper...erm..._attributes_."

Byakuya blushed and Aizen felt inexplicably warmed inside at the sight.

"But," the noble said, sitting up and pulling his yukata closed, "What am I supposed to do while you do that? I cannot be seen this way! I'll be a laughingstock! Aizen taichou, isn't there _something _that you can do?"

He paused and frowned, then looked up at the gentle looking taichou desperately.

"Whatever you want from my family, I am sure they will give you for being of assistance to me."

Aizen smiled at him.

"Why Byakuya, I do not want anything from your family," he said, smirking inwardly, "However...there may be something that you could do for me in return?"

Byakuya's eyes followed Aizen's, down to his transformed and barely concealed feminine body, then widened as he blushed more furiously.

"Oh!" he gasped, swallowing hard, "Aizen taichou, I couldn't! I...!"

"I think you misunderstand," Aizen said smoothly, "I wasn't going to require you to sleep with me...though truly, you are enchanting this way."

"_Aizen taichou_!"

"Just stating the obvious," the fifth division taichou continued in an unruffled tone, "Now, what I had in mind is just that you could, perhaps, travel to the living world with me and assist me with some...business negotiations."

"I cannot go anywhere looking like this!" Byakuya objected hotly, "If anyone recognized me...!"

"No one will recognize you," Aizen assured him.

Byakuya flinched and stared as Aizen's hand captured his, and the elder man led him to a full-length mirror. He positioned Byakuya in front of it, then wordlessly activated his shikai. Byakuya stiffened and his eyes rounded as Aizen's illusion rose around him, leaving him looking at himself, still female, but tastefully dressed in a stunningly lovely kimono, his face altered just enough to make him unrecognizable.

He wanted to be angry...furious. But he couldn't stop staring at the strangely beautiful image of himself.

"There, you see?"

Byakuya's head turned and his eyes rose to meet Aizen's. The fifth division taichou felt a twinge of surprise at the emotion in them.

"Aizen taichou," he said in a wounded voice, "You...want to humiliate me too?"

Aizen quieted his objection with a charming smile.

"Of course not," he said warmly, "I am not trying to humiliate you. To the contrary, I think that your beauty and quick thinking are just what I need to be sure that my business colleagues do not try to pull something ungentlemanly with me. With you at my side and distracting them, we can achieve some great things. This...is just a costume you will use to deceive them."

"Ah..." Byakuya said in a troubled tone, staring at his reflection, "Aizen taichou...I do not..."

He paused as one of Aizen's hands came to rest on his shoulder and the other captured his face, lifting it slightly.

"Come now, such a costume is going to be necessary, as these men would otherwise know that I had the assistance of the brash, lovely and far too intelligent Kuchiki Byakuya. No, this way, they will not know who you are and we are free to act as we will. And in return, I will both search for the way to return you to your proper form, but will also use a technique to make you appear to everyone here that you are male."

"I _am_ male!" Byakuya objected in a flustered tone.

"Not right now, you aren't," Aizen corrected him, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Still, I do not want you to be humiliated in front of your peers. I did offer to help you. Isn't it fair to ask a small favor in return?"

"A _small favor_?" Byakuya mused, "But it seems I have no choice."

He thought for a moment, gazing intently at their reflection in the mirror. Aizen smiled, sensing that the Kuchiki heir seemed to realize his exact position.

"Very well, Aizen taichou," Byakuya said, frowning unhappily, "I will agree to this...as long as I am not humiliated, nor my family embarrassed in any way."

"Oh, I promise you won't be," Aizen said sedately, letting Kyouka Suigetsu reveal his true visage to the transformed youth.

Byakuya inhaled in surprise at the sight of the more handsome and much more dangerous looking image of Aizen Sousuke that stood beside him.

"This..." Aizen explained, "is how I will appear when we are traveling together. I will send a message to you when we need to leave. In the meantime, go on back to the academy. No one will be any the wiser at your condition."

"Eh..." said the noble, staring at his reflection, "Aizen taichou, could you also make it so that _I_ do not see it? It is...a bit distressing."

"Is it?" Aizen asked, caressing his face lightly with a fingertip and catching his gaze in the mirror, "I think you look lovely this way as well."

"Please, Aizen taichou, I think I will be ill. I will constantly be worried someone might see through the illusion! If I see it, then I will know if the power begins to fail."

"Hmmm," Aizen said thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes sense."

He watched Byakuya's expression closely as the illusion overcame him and he saw himself as, once again, male.

"Oh, _arigatou_, Aizen taichou!" the young noble said in a deeply relieved tone, "I am truly grateful for your help. Thank you for helping me to avoid a scandal over this!"

"You are quite welcome," Aizen said, nodding approvingly, "Now, you will probably want to go back to the academy and busy yourself with finding out who played such a cruel trick on you. I think that I sensed a relative of yours near where I found you."

Aizen smirked inwardly as Byakuya's eyes flashed with sudden anger and his reiatsu darkened.

"_Tsuyoshi_, that snake!" he hissed, "Needed help with his kido...I will _help him with his kido_. I will give him a wonderful demonstration of perfect kido control! He will..."

"Go on, now," Aizen said, shooing the young man out of his quarters, then watching as he flash stepped away, "I will be in touch, Byakuya."

He chuckled softly and started to turn back inside, but paused as his fukutaichou appeared.

"Aizen taichou," Gin said, looking in the direction that Byakuya had gone, "Wasn't that Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yes," Aizen said, his smile widening, "It was. Is something wrong?"

"No," Gin said, shaking his head, "I just wondered what he was doing here."

"I found him collapsed in the woods, near the school and was _tending to him_."

"How nice of you," Gin said slyly.

"Yes, he was in a state of distress."

"Oh?"

"Some of his peers had transformed him into a young woman."

Gin laughed softly.

"And the gentlemanly Aizen taichou would never leave a damsel in distress," he mused.

"Of course not," Aizen said, looking in the direction Byakuya had gone, "I offered to help him immediately...well, as soon as I could find the way to change him back."

"Hmmm, but couldn't you do that easily, right now?" Gin asked, "I know it is a spell only a powerful person could perform, but you are certainly powerful enough."

"Yes," Aizen said, turning his gaze on the silver-haired shinigami, "But then, I would not have the prospect of several months of quality time with that young man. I have had my eye on him for some time...long before those fools ever dreamed of making him a woman..."

"It sounds like someone is a little bit smitten," Gin commented, his smile widening.

"Perhaps," Aizen said quietly, his eyes blinking as he turned to go back inside, "And perhaps that's why I felt it necessary to help him repay the one who cast the enchantment on him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya concealed himself behind a tree and watched as Tsuyoshi gathered with several other students, outside their first class of the day.

"I haven't seen him all morning!" Aiya said worriedly, "Do you think that you hurt him for real, Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Of course not!" Byakuya's cousin said, shaking his head, "He is just too damned embarrassed to let anyone see him. He'll probably feign illness and not come to class at all today. It's just like him to be too prideful to admit he was beaten by someone."

Byakuya smiled wickedly at the words and slipped out onto the path leading into the building. He paused as he came abreast of the group and greeted his cousin casually.

"Good morning, Tsuyoshi," he said calmly, "I hope that our 'kido lesson' was sufficiently helpful to you."

Tsuyoshi stared back at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. The others around him looked from Byakuya to his cousin, then back again, their expressions mystified. Byakuya felt a jolt inside, realizing that Tsuyoshi must be able to see through Aizen's illusion, but stopped short of reacting as he realized that the others _couldn't_."

"You look lovely today, _Bya-hime_!" his cousin teased him, "You are sure to get a marriage proposal or two, looking so lovely in that pretty frock!"

Tsuyoshi's friends looked from him to the illusion of Byakuya, looking normally dressed in the academy uniform and looking back at his cousin questioningly.

"What are you saying, Cousin?" Byakuya asked, hiding his dismay that Tsuyoshi could see he was still a girl, "Are you all right?"

_But, if he is the only one who sees that, then...then the others will think he has lost his mind!_

The thought gave him another powerful jolt inside.

_Did Aizen taichou mean for this to happen?_

_He was...trying to punish Tsuyoshi for transforming me?_

A warm, fluttery feeling touched his insides, and he couldn't help but remember how Aizen had looked at him in the mirror and touched his face before.

"Am I...all right?" Tsuyoshi repeated, suddenly noticing the looks on the faces of his friends.

He frowned in surprise, squinting as he looked back at Byakuya, then filling with fury.

"_You_!" he exclaimed, "What kind of trickery is this? What kind of witchcraft, Cousin!"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said coolly, "I should be asking you that question. But enough of this nonsense. We have a class to attend. And you will want to pay close attention to the instructor, Tsuyoshi, if you ever want to be smart enough to deceive me!"

"_Bastard_!" Tsuyoshi hissed, disappearing in a furious flash step.

_Arigatou, Aizen taichou_, Byakuya thought, stepping blithely past his cousin's staring friends and entering the building, _I do owe you for that._


End file.
